Restless Summer Nights
by loveme2times
Summary: Having never properly met her enstranged father,Massie Block is forced into spending a whole summer in her billionaire father's home in Westchester with her friend. She gets to meet people that are completely different from her, changing her life. AU
1. Say Hello To Westchester

**Restless Summer Nights**  
_Chapter One_  
Say Hello to Westchester

Massie Block didn't know what to feel as she was headed to her father's McMansion in Westchester with her best friend, the gorgeous red head Dylan Marvil who decided to come with her to the huge metropolitan city in New York, after Manhattan.

In her seventeen years of life, she had met him only twice. Once in her birth, and the second time when she was five when she and Kendra Mortimer Block, her mother bumped on him at the Polo match somewhere in the Hamptons during the summer.

She was supposed to go to Paris with Dylan to study French and live in Dylan's stepfather's huge hotel for three long months and live the Parisien life, but then Kendra received a phone call from William saying that he wanted to spend some time with her estranged daughter.

After days of fighting on the phone, Kendra gave up and cashed in on two tickets from Los Angeles to New York. Knowing that Massie was going to get mad about not being able to choose to go to Paris, she decided to get her an extra ticket to bring an extra friend, which ended up being Dylan.

After arriving in JFK airport, they saw the limo waiting for the Block/Marvil party and got in, which directly took them to the Block Estate which was a huge mansion with a pool, some garden that looked like a whole field with a lake included, and a pool house with a gym house.

The limousine parked inside the gate, which automatically opened as soon as they saw it from the security cameras in the street.

The doorman opened the car's door, and Massie got out leaving all of her bags inside except for her Chanel 2.55 black handbag which was hooked on her right shoulder. Dylan did the same, knowing that the driver, doorman and butler would bring it up.

The butler walked them to their rooms. Massie's room was attached to another room, which was decided to be Dylan's. The only thing that separated the two rooms as a corridor was the huge bathroom. It looked something like Brenda and Brandon's room in Beverly Hills 90210, the 90's version. Except that the room was way more luxurious, and decorated by an interior designer.

Massie's room had a gorgeous wall color which looked like a pearl pink with hints of golden. There was a walk in wardrobe which was so big it would have fit her whole wardrobe back in Los Angeles as well as Dylan's.

The bed was a queen sized bed and it looked like something a british princess would sleep at in the Buckhingham Palace. There was an antique desk which had nothing on top. The room almost looked like a Four Seasons Hotel executive room.

"Woah, Mass. I thought the environment we lived in was rich, but this place is BEYOND! Is everyone in Westchester this rich? I wouldn't mind finding a potential husband here!" Dylan exclaimed more excited than she needed.

"Dylan, we are not rich. We are upper middle class." Massie corrected her. Dylan's father was an associate director in the art section of Esquire magazine. That was definitely good enough to live a very good life, but nothing like the one they were going to live this summer.

Dylan's mother was unknown, after she lost custody against Nicholas Marvil she never showed her face again. Dylan didn't even know her mother's name.

Massie's mother instead didn't have a job, she was just married to a pretty wealthy business man that sold art. He was pretty wealthy but this was nothing she could ever dream of.

"Do you think everyone in Westchester is filthy rich like your daddy?" Dylan asked as she jumped on the bed.

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out" Massie hinted as she looked outside the window. She could see the skyscrapers from her window."But first, I need to take a nice shower and prepare. I will so not spend the first day and night in this city looking like I just woke up"

"Go ahead, I'll be touring the house meanwhile" Dylan said as she looked around the room.

"Actually you go first, I need to go talk to my father first" Massie let Dylan in the bathroom.

She walked towards the main corridor where she asked the first maid she saw where her father was. The maid pointed at the dining hall, and she saw him there having lunch with another lady.

"Massie?" He asked, not sure when he saw her walking in with a pair of Kenneth Cole shoes and a summery dress.

"Yes... Dad?"

"Yes, if you don't really feel comfortable calling me that you can just call me William" William tried to make her feel more comfortable. The lady awkwardly looked at both of them.

"That would be better" Massie exhaled calmly.

"This is my girlfriend Judi Lyons, Judi, this is Massie" William introduced the blond socialite look-alike to Massie. She was gorgeous and looked like a young model or something. She seemed like a copy and paste of Gwyneth Paltrow, except more classy and better dressed.

"Nice to finally meet you, William talks about you all the time" Judi said, but Massie didn't believe it at all. If he did, why did he never come to see her?

"Judi has a daughter your age, her name is Claire, she will come over in an hour and she would love to show you and Dylan around the city" William explained.

"That would be nice. Dylan's in the shower, she will come say hi in a few minutes" Massie told him.

"That isn't a problem. When you're both done getting cleaned up why don't you come and have lunch with us? There's a spare bathroom on the right of your bedroom. You can use that"

Massie was glad she had an extra bathroom. Sharing with someone was something that she couldn't stand, especially if it involved Dylan who took around an hour just to take a 'fast' shower.

"Thank you, I'll just clean up and we'll be right back"

The girl walked towards the corridor and opened the door to the bathroom next to her bedroom. It was huge, gigantic, and everything seemed to look golden. Even the toilet seat.

It had a bathrobe, with a monogram with written 'Massie', which meant that the bathrobe was for her. She smiled thinking that she never had anything monogrammed before. That also showed that William was glad she was staying with him for the whole summer and cared for her to feel at home in the huge palace

She turned on the water and took a long shower, washing her hair with expensive products from Frederik Fekkai, Khiel and stuff like that.

When she was finished showering, the room was all steamy. Massie opened the window, and let it all out so she could see her reflection in the mirror. She dried her long brown gorgeous hair, and dried her body with a really soft towel.

She got out wearing the bathrobe and headed towards the bedroom. When she got in, she found all of her bags unpacked and her clothes neatly folded inside the walk-in-wardrobe.

She chose what to wear. She wanted to make a good impression her first day in Westchester. Unfortunately, even if she could afford some expensive items of clothing, her mother didn't dare spoil her.

Her clothes were not Italian or French exclusive brands, they were pretty chic, but from cheaper shops such as Urban Outfitters, Marc Jacobs and Donna Karan, those were what she settled for at the moment. In the future she hoped for Gucci, Prada, Dior and the real high fashion.

She put on a floral summer dress that had an elastic on the stomach, and put on a brown leather thin vintage belt on top of it as a high-waist belt.

On her feet she slid on a pair of brown gladiators with heels. She decided to get the brown vintage shoulder bag to match the outfit.

Dylan came inside the room looking very excited, wearing a really nice Donna Karan summery sun dress in a green that complimented her gorgeous jade colored eyes. On her feet were a pair of Nine West heels.

"I am so glad I followed you here because this place is freaking amazing!" Dylan squealed as she jumped on the bed. "Did you say hi to your father? How was he?"

"He was really understanding and nice. I also met his girlfriend and apparently she has a daughter our age, which kinda surprises me because she doesn't look older than twenty eight" Massie thought about Judi's wrinkle-proof forehead and gorgeous blue eyes with a million dollar smile, she was the perfect wife in a few words with a great fashion sense.

"I can't wait to meet them. Your father seems cool"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, he wanted us to come out to have lunch" Massie remembered. She got to the door and the redhead followed her to the dining hall, where more food had been prepared for her. William and Judi were still there.

"Hey, I'm Dylan, you must be William, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for your hospitality" Dylan shook hands with William.

"It's my pleasure Dylan, you can stay here as long as you want. And you're welcome to treat this place as you home"

"I'm Judi, really nice to meet you" the very young looking blond woman introduced herself. "My daughter Claire has just arrived, I can see her car parked by the front door"

Massie and Dylan turned around and saw a fabulous grey Mercedes Benz parked, with a blond, tall girl hopping out of it gracefully. She was an exact copy of her mother, and Massie noticed that Judi looked something like Gwyneth Paltrow whilst Claire, the daughter looked like a younger and fresher version of Charlize Theron.

Claire Lyons was wearing a mini dress from BCBG Max Azria pleated croos-front dress in a beautiful pale cornflower blue with a pair of Jimmy Choo grey heels that matched her brand new Balenciaga grey bag. Her hair was long and a beach wavy blond, her skin was slightly tanned, and her eyes were covered by a pair of black Rayban Wayfarers.

She got in the house and walked towards the dining hall, looking like she owned it. "Mom, William. What was so urgent you had to wake me up this early for?"

"Claire, it's one pm" Judi said in a classy tone, which showed that she tried to keep her calm.

"Whatever, I was still sleeping, it's summer you know?" Claire retorted and rolled her eyes. "Who are these two?"

Judi sighed, "These are the two girls I told you about over a week ago. William's daughter Massie, and her friend Dylan. They are staying here for three months or so"

"Right. I'm supposed to take care of them, right?"

"Yes, Claire. Introduce them to some friends of yours or something, show them around" Judi said exasperated.

Claire looked at Massie and Dylan. "Fine." She sat down on a chair and decided to join the lunch.

After they were done eating the home made pasta, salad, and dessert, a very Italian meal, Claire, Massie and Dylan decided to stand up, and head towards Claire's car. Before Massie could get in, William stopped her and talked to her.

He got out something from his pocket. "This is a credit card I have made for you. I know I haven't been around in a long time, but I really want to make it up to you and get closer to you. You can buy anything you want, don't feel bad about using it, after all you're my daughter."

"I can't accept this, William" Massie denied it, as much as she wished she could have gotten it. In all her life she just had three debit cards. And the rest were all cash.

"Of course you can. Don't hesitate to use it. Go wild! I want you to have really good memories this summer, and as much as people try to convince themselves that money doesn't bring happiness, money plays a big part of it" William cracked a smile.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate what you're doing" Massie gave in. She grabbed the American Express and put it inside her wallet.

"It's really my pleasure. You can come home whenever you want, I know you're a teenager and you want liberty, and I am pretty cool dad so I will give it to you. If you stay at someone's house just make sure you give me a call to let me know or just text me"

"Thanks, you're really cool" Massie smiled. She hugged him and got in the silver Mercedes, where Claire was patiently waiting with Dylan.

-----

"I guess he decided to give you a credit card" Claire smiled as soon as Massie shut the Mercedes' door behind her.

"Yes, how do you know?" Massie asked as she put the wallet back into her bag.

"He's been talking about it for the past few days" Claire admitted as she drove through the main street. "That means we could do some shopping for your make over. I'm not insulting you or anything, you've got a nice style, but what I'm saying is that you won't survive in Urban Outfitters and Nine West in Westchester."

"I get it, that's cool" Massie replied.

"Do you have enough money with you to go spend it on some Prada?" Claire's question was directed to Dylan.

"Yup. I've got a few credit cards, I never spent too much before and even if my father has always been proud, he wants me to spend more at times." Dylan replied. It was true. They were pretty wealthy. Never had money problems. And her father kept on telling her she needed to spend more.

"That's good then. I think we will get along just fine"

Claire parked the car in a fron row of the mall's parking lot, and when they got out of the car and shut the doors, they headed towards the mall, ready for a new look.

Massie had spent over ten thousand dollars without feeling one little bit guilty about it. She knew her dad would be glad she felt comfortable, and she knew that ten thousand dollars was nothing to a millionaire who was going to be a billionaire once he bought the famous wine company from Italy her mom told her about. So she decided to go wild, as her dad told her to.

She bought tons of skirts and dresses from BCBG Max Azria, Prada, Marc Jacobs and such, then at least six pairs of Jimmy Choo, Christian Louboutin, Dior, Yves Saint Laurent and Zac Posen shoes. Tons of tops from Vince, Alexander Wang, Joie and much more. Summer-y scarves from Alexander McQueen, and lots of sunglasses from Rayban, Chanel, Dior and Gucci. Accessories from David Yurman and Tiffany's.

Dylan bought a little less, but enough to completely change her wardrobe. The girls were amazed by how Claire knew everyone in the West-Mall, as she liked to call it, and everyone knew that they should kiss her ass because she was one hot-tempered girl.

After their shopping spree, they were dragged into Svetlana's Beauty Salon, where they got manicures, a new hairstyle, their eyebrows waxed, facials, and finally pedicures. When they got out of the mall with brand new hairstyles, and looking fiercer than every, passengers couldn't stop but turn their heads wondering if they were celebrities or something like that.

They got back into the car, and headed back home.

"Aren't you so happy you met me?" Claire exclaimed as she parked in front of the gate. It was six pm now, and they didn't want to stay out late their first night, one factor was because they were hella tired, and the second factor was because they didn't want to make a bad impression on William. "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. We'll go out"

They headed back to their rooms, changed into pajamas, and decided to talk in Massie's bedroom because the bed was way bigger than Dylan's. After they had a shower, they brushed their teeth.

"I think I'm really going to like it here" Massie started as she brushed her teeth. She didn't feel like having dinner and she told the cook and maids that. Dylan wasn't hungry at all either.

"I know, I already love it." Dylan replied when she spat the mix between the toothpaste and saliva on the sink.

"And Claire seems cool, kind of eccentric but cool." Massie gargled some water and spat it on the sink. She headed towards her bed where it was waiting for her to lie on. Dylan soon joined her.

"Ugh, I don't know how to tell you this, but somehow I should" Dylan blurted out, not knowing what she was doing at all, Massie looked confused.

"What?" Massie just wanted to hear what it was. She was tired as hell, jetlagged, and just wanted to get some sleep.

"The reason why I decided to ditch Paris and come spend the summer with you was because I'm here to find my mother" Dylan admitted. Massie opened her mouth in shock. "I know, it's a terrible idea, I hear that a lot. But before you asked me to come to Westchester with you, I found a document in my dad's office. My birth certificate. My mother lives here, Massie"

"Do you at least know her name?" Massie dared to ask.

"It's Merri-Lee Marvil" Dylan stated with a completely serious face. "As in the host of the Daily Grind, that Merri-Lee Marvil"

Suddenly, Massie wasn't so tired anymore.


	2. Liberty

**Sorry for never being able to update any of the fanfics, but please understand, i'm very very busy these days.**

**reviews would help!**

* * *

Waking up in such a lovely atmosphere was a first for Massie. She never woke up with a smile on her face before, and she never really embraced the morning.

She got off the oversize bed and was glad to find breakfast ready for her on a tray which was on top of the room's desk.

The maid she had got to know who was called Bianca had prepared her an orange juice, a coffee inside a closed thermos and some croissants fresh off the oven.

Massie smiled as she took a bite off the croissant. She brought the tray to her chaise longue, which was just a fancy name for a long chair and often called a lounge chair. It had was an upholstered couch in the shape of a chair that is long enough to support the legs.

Right in front of it was a low coffee table, and she honestly felt like a queen like Marie Antoinette, maybe a little modern version of her.

She looked amazing on her Oscar de la Renta floral print short robe, and it really made her feel sexy. Especially over her Chantelle black lace set of underwear.

She turned on the TV, and on was the Daily Grind. That reminded Massie of the shock she got when she found out Dylan's birth mother was freaking Merri-Lee Marvil. As she watched the host of the Daily Grind chattering to some celebrity, she could really see the similarities between Merri-Lee and Dylan.

The orangy-red luscious hair, the long and slender legs, the porcelain skin with no sign of a blemish or a freckle. The dark emerald eyes and the thin and straight eyebrows on top. The thin and soft nose, was different. Merri-Lee actually had a really charismatic arched nose which differed from Dylan's button nose. She must have inherited it from Nicholas.

They looked like freaking twins, how did Massie never notice? She saw the Daily Grind every morning.

She turned off the TV and finished off the breakfast. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleansed her face.

She changed into her amazing La Blanca ruched blue swimming costume in two pieces and slid on a Burberry white cover up once she grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and the sunscreen.

She opened the door for Dylan's room, and found her there sliding on a pair of Giuseppe Zannotti flip flops.

They got out of the house and into the garden and rested by the pool.

"Listen, I really want to know how you are planning on getting to know your alleged mother" Massie asked her best friend who was sipping some juice.

"I don't know yet. But if we start networking now we might find a mutual friend or something" Dylan tried coming.

"Dylan, honestly if you don't put your mind really into it, you will never find her" Massie harshly said to her best friend. She needed to get a reality check.

"Whatever. I'll have a plan soon. Meanwhile, text Claire and ask her when she's coming"

Massie took out her Blackberry and sent a text to her... whatever Claire was. Step sister, acquaintance.

MASSIE: When are you coming?  
CLAIRE: I totally spaced yesterday. I have plans today. We'll see each other tomorrow, k?  
MASSIE: No problem. See you tomorrow.

Massie announced to Dylan that Claire just ditched them, and turned the browser on her Blackberry to google some information on Westchester. She was determined to have a fun first day.

As she looked through lots of different museums, neighborhoods and restaurant, she found the real hot spot for the teenagers.

It was called Liberty Park. It was a normal park that turned out to be the 'it' place for the younger crowd. It was filled with hipsters, bands, the rich people and every single stereotype. The nightlife there started at nine pm and ended at six in the morning. It was just a hang out place where people drank their beers from convenience stores and mingled.

"Liberty Park sounds like a cool place to go and meet people" Massie told Dylan as she passed on the opened window of the site she was on. When Dylan scanned the whole site, she nodded approvingly.

"It sounds like an awesome place, actually, we should most definitely go"

"What should we do meanwhile?" Massie asked.

"Shopping? Should we go have lunch outside? It would be real nice to eat at one of those famous Westchester restaurants. That's what Westchester is most famous for"

"Wait, hold on. I see my dad waving at me" Massie said stopping Dylan. She bounced off, put on the Burberry cover up and walked to the gazebo where his father was sipping his coffee.

He was dressed as if he was ready to go to work, in a expensive looking suit from Ermenegildo Zegna, and his cellphone always by his side.

"Massie, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, the beds are extremely comfortable." Massie replied as she sat down on a chair.

"Well that's good. I was wondering about yesterday. The amount you spent in your new credit card is very low for a shopping spree! I take care of Claire's bills too, even if she is not my daughter, and the amount she spends is roughly 15 times higher than yours. I want you to feel comfortable with money, okay?"

Okay, Massie's dad was officially crazy. She had spent ten thousands of dollars in less than five hours! And he didn't shout at her because it was way too much, but he was shouting at her because he wanted her to spend much much more!

"Okay, if that's what you wanted to talk about, I can make that happen if it makes you happy"

"That's good, we solved one problem. Then I have yet another surprise for you." He took out something from his pockets and Massie saw a bunch of keys. "These are the keys to get home and one for the garage. Inside the garage, you will find a variation of cars. You can chose any one of them except for the red Porsche and the silver Aston Martin. The keys are in the key holder in the wall. Your friend can also borrow a car if she needs one."

"Are you serious? Thanks so much!" Massie hugged her father. "You're the best"

Massie wished him a nice day and sprinted towards the pool. She told Dylan to get up, and two girls walked to the garage to choose the car they were going to use.

The garage opened, and they saw around ten cars parked perfectly in the huge space. After looking at all the cars carefully, Massie decided to drive a red Aston Martin DB9 Volante.

Dylan didn't get a car. She didn't want to take advantage of William's generosity and decided to borrow a car only when really needed.

They decided to go up to their bedrooms and change into some attire that was appropriate to both lunch at some fancy restaurant and a night at Liberty Park.

At the end, they only dressed appropriately for lunch at the fancy restaurant and decided to buy an outfit later when they had some free time after.

Massie wore a nice day dress from Splendid in a very lovely sheer violet material that looked fresh and very dress code appropriate. On her feet she slid on a pair of brown heels. Dylan decided to wear a Marc Jacobs gray with blue undertones mod style dress with a pair of white gladiator heels.

Massie jumped on the red Aston Martin, plugged her iPod to the radio, and waited for Dylan to put the seat belt on. She drove the red car out of the residence as the security saluted her.

Dylan turned the GPS on, and looked around the places they could go to eat. Massie and Dylan decided to go to the Blue Earth Grill, apparently a hot spot for celebrities who had a house in Westchester.

When they got there, Massie gave her key to the valet and the girls got a seat outside. After they ordered a steak each, both girls were sticking to the bloated at lunch and close to famished at dinner rule.

When the steak arrived, they dived right in.

"I cannot get over your dad's kindness. He is way too gentle!" Dylan said when she thought about the car thing.

"Really. He is being really nice."

"Well, I can't wait for tonight. I really want to meet some interesting people." Dylan said as she put her drink down.

"I know, we really need to get out there"

The girls kept on talking about their plans, and once they were done with they steak and paid the lunch, the girls headed to the Westchester's most luxurious high-street. Massie decided to buy a dress she saw at the Saks Fifth Avenue's site.

Dylan bought a navy Theory shirt dress and wore it with a pair of complicated, yet beautiful Christian Dior black and gold studded heels, with a small bag from Jimmy Choo.

Massie instead worked an Ella Moss day dress with a pair of brown heels and a shoulder bag from Marc Jacobs.

They came back home, took a short shower because of the sweat and the heat and dressed up in their new items of clothing. They then spent two hours on make up and hair, mixed with some gossip and had rounds of margaritas which were made by Inez the cook and sent over by Bianca the maid, so that when they were ready to head out they would already be quiet tipsy.

They had dinner by eight pm, and they looked gorgeous as they ate in the artificially illuminated dining hall, full of food that looked only exclusive for wealthy people.

Their food was amazing, so delicious that they didn't want to stop eating no matter how full they were. By eight pm, they ate so much they could have famished a whole village in a third world country.

They chilled in front of the television where they aired America's Next Top Model, and once they were ready to move they hopped on the red Aston Martin and counted on the GPS to take them to the right place.

Massie was driving, she was tipsy, and full, so full that she was imagining things. The girls drove around in circles, even if there was a GPS telling them the direction.

The aftermath of getting lost around ten times, they finally arrived to the Liberty Park at almost ten, and later found out that it was right behind Massie's dad's office a few miles from the house.

The place was indescribable. It was not the most gorgeous place, but the atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was talking to each other like they were friends from ages, which was kind of intimidating for Massie and Dylan.

The park was well lit and it had the perfect amount of people, enough to meet new people all the time, and just enough to walk around freely without feeling like lining in a cue for a sample sale at Donna Karan.

"Look at the people" Massie said mesmerized. People were gorgeous. Well, at least most of them were. One that caught Massie's eye was a stylish looking boy, dressed in a pair of beige shorts, which were just a few centimeters above the knee and a Comme des Garcons play shirt and a vintage straw hat that made him look very St. Tropez summer-scene preppy boy.

"Delicious. Go for it!" Dylan tried to push her. Massie was hesitant to, and blushed embarrassed when she saw the guy looking at her and laughing after she half tripped. The friends that surrounded him laughed as well, then the hot boy winked at her with a smile.

"Fuck, he just winked" Massie told Dylan, as she fixed her dress nervously.

"And he is coming over!" Dylan giggled excited. They composed each other, Massie made a serious yet cute face as she felt him walking over towards them, she couldn't breathe for a second, and when he suddenly appeared, she smiled like a retard.

"Hi, I'm Chris Abeley, what's your name?" Chris was really direct, which was something Massie immediately liked about him. He was so tan, had such sleek skin, and was extremely tall. His hair was blond and well taken care, somewhat like Nate Archibald in Gossip Girl. He was tall and slender, he was obviously not an athlete, but his body was well toned.

"Massie Block, pleasure to meet you" Massie shook hands with Chris.

"That's an unusual name, where are you from?" Chris asked curious. His face was perfectly symmetrical, a very defined and sculpted jaw. His eyes were piercing blue, and he had a few freckles around his nose and cheeks.

"Los Angeles, actually" Massie replied with a smile.

"L.A, that's very nice."

"Are you from Westchester?" Massie asked sipping a drink she bought from a stand vendor.

"Yes I am." Chris answered, which made Massie smile. She was getting to know a true Westchesterian.

"And how old are you?" Massie asked before he did. What if he was a mid-twenty year old boy who would never think about dating a high school chick.

"I'm twentyone, how about you?"

Massie bit her tongue, she didn't know what to say. He was four years older than she was, what if he didn't want to date her anymore. She sighed, and decided to tell him her true age.

"I'm actually seventeen?" She gave a really forced smile and waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Serious? You look older." Chris said surprised. Massie didn't know how to feel. Was it a good thing or bad. "Age doesn't really matter, I still like you"

Massie felt like jumping of joy, he liked her! He liked her! "Well, that's good. I think I like you too" Massie replied with a flirty tone.

"Then I think it's safe to say we both like each other. And that your red head friend seems to like my friend. What do you say about going at a bar for a drink?" Chris asked. Massie nodded and followed him.

She looked at Dylan, she was severely flirting with a pretty hot guy. He had dark hair and a very tall and slim body. He was wearing a vintage band tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Harris! How do you feel like going to Sunset?" Chris asked as he pointed at a building across the street. It had a huge terrace full of white summery tents.

"Sure, why not. Chris, this is Dylan Marvil" Harris introduced Dylan to his best friend.

"Nice to meet you Dylan, and Chris this is Massie Block" Massie and Harris shook their hands and they walked across the street to Sunset.

The place looked full, the woman who sorted out the seats stood behind a counter thing. "Sorry, we're fully booked today, summer starting and all."

"Oh, you must be new. Is Frederick here by any chance?" Chris asked smiling at the woman who looked confused. She nodded, walked away for two minutes, and came back with a twenty-eight-ish year old man wearing a suit.

"Chris Abeley! Haven't seen you in a while! How have you been!" Frederick greeted him with a man hug. They talked and caught up for a while, and soon Chris asked him if there was a seat for the four of them.

"There will always be a spare seat for friends and family. Follow me!"

The place was fabulous, full of white chic tents that you saw in polo games in the Hampton's, chairs made of hard straw chairs and a few long straw couch with a comfortable and expensive white chair covers and cushions on top.

Massie and Chris sat next to each other. Dylan sat in front of Massie and next to Harris. They looked at the menu, and ordered a bottle of chilled Moet and Chandon champagne to celebrate their new found relationship.

They toasted, and they ordered some fruits to sip the champagne with, and got to know each other better.

"I've been living in Westchester for all of my life. I attended a high school called Briarwood with Harris. He's a year older than me so when he graduated he went to NYU and I went to Brown. We meet up every holiday. We're good friends" Chris explained his friendship with Harris.

"That's really cute. What are you studying in Brown?" Massie asked. She couldn't believe her luck. He was so handsome, had such great style and he was also an Ivy League student which made him a very smart guy. He was too perfect to be true.

"I'm in Med School."Fuck. He was so successful. His life seemed to be so well accomplished. Massie hoped for her life to become like that.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Dylan blurted out before Massie could say anything. "What do you study in NYU, Harris?"

"Business school." He replied as he took a swig from a pony neck beer he had ordered a few minutes before. "What are you planning to get into after high school?"

"I've always dreamt about going to either Yale or Columbia and study law" Dylan replied. It was true. She was always going on about how she was going to Yale or Columbia and then become a lawyer and live in New York City, and live like Carrie Bradshaw and friends in Sex and the City.

"I want to study in Parsons School of Design in New York and study Fashion Merchandising." Massie replied when she saw Chris looking at her, which obviously meant he wanted to know.

After they stopped talking about their present and future, the couples decided to talk to each other. Massie and Chris started conversing about what they did for fun in Westchester.

Harris and Dylan were talking about her life in L.A and his life in the city. They had a bond, they got along, and they were really attracted to each other.

Two hours and a few other champagnes later, the four decided to get up and go back to the park. Massie and Chris were already holding hands, and when they were sitting down, they kissed super passionately. The kind of passionate kisses you saw in perfume ads.

Continuously.

Harris and Dylan didn't get to the holding hands and kissing stage yet. They were still talking and bonding. They felt like they knew each other from ages. They had the same taste in music and films.

By the end of the night, Massie and Chris had already gone second base. They had this impossibly passionate attraction towards each other that it was extremely hard for Massie to resist the temptation. She had to break the no sex in the first date rule. But she couldn't. Her period had started right that morning.

She could have screamed out loud. She felt like God was forsaking her. She had never had sex before, but now that she really felt ready, nature was stopping her.

They disappeared in a small street for half an hour and did everything that didn't involve HER private parts and involved HIS.

She didn't know if it was the booze, or his sexiness, but she had never felt so free before.

* * *

**please review :)**


	3. Sunrise

**Restless Summer Nights**  
_Chapter Three_  
Sunrise

The sun was shining through the big arched french windows and swiftly caressing Massie's flawless forehead and cheeks. It was about one in the afternoon and Massie's head was banging.

She really didn't want to get up from bed, but she couldn't go back to sleep anymore. Her head was spinning faster and faster and she really couldn't find peace. After ten minutes of just staring at blank, she got up and headed to the kitchen.

To her surprise she saw a gorgeous and tall blond in the kitchen, eating some chicken and rice as she charmingly conversed with the cook.

"Look who's here! You look smashed! How did you even get home yesterday?" Claire asked Massie as she put down the fork for a second. Massie didn't bother to respond, she looked outside the window and saw that the car was there intact and didn't even think about the mess she could have made as she was driving back.

"Man, you stink! Go take a shower and I'll make you my hangover cure and some coffee." Claire tried to help. Massie nodded and headed to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower. It took her half an hour to take the stench of beer and champagne out of her body and hair.

When she was done she put on her bikini and a yellow cover up on top with a pair of Dior oversized sunglasses. She walked to the kitchen again and there was a cup waiting for her and a mug with coffee in it.

"What's inside the cup? What color is that!" Massie asked disgusted.

"It's secret. Just drink it, your headache will be gone by ten minutes" Claire persuaded Massie. Massie drank it as a one shot and almost felt like barfing. She sipped some water and then drank the coffee.

"What have you been doing all night long?" Claire asked as she popped a blueberry in her glossed mouth.

"Oh man. I can't remember. I met a guy I remember" Massie said.

"What's that on your arm? Did you get a weird pin-up tattoo on your arm?" Claire asked focusing on the arm and shoulder. Massie looked at herself and found a number which was kind of faded out because of her shower.

"Shit, it's his number!! Omg! It's almost faded out! Can you read this number?" Massie asked, trembling nervously. Claire leaned over, and checked out the numbers.

"Inez, get a pen" Claire ordered, she read out the numbers, and focused on the faded ones more. The last number was the one that was hardest to see. "It's a six!"

Massie relieved jumped. Big mistake, her head was pounding. "Oh my God. Should I call him?"

"NO. He drank with you yesterday, right?" Claire asked and made sure that Massie was far away from her phone. She nodded. "He's 99% probably still sleeping then, honey. Never wake up a guy when hangover"

"You're right. I should wait till tonight." Massie as she made herself an orange juice.

"You know it. Do you still have a headache? Does your stomach feel like it's upside down?" Claire asked trying to help the girl out.

"Yeah, you just read my mind" Massie replied.

"Inez, could you tell Isaac to go get something from Taco Bell" Claire ordered the maid. "Mexican food is the best for hangovers"

Inez went straight to Isaac. "So where did you go last night?"

"Liberty Park? Do you know it?" Massie replied as she covered her eyes with the brim of her hat.

"Of course I do. It was my hotspot for years back in the first years of high school! I didn't know that it still existed!" Claire replied. "So who is this guy you met?"

"My God, you have to meet him. He is quiet a boy. If I remember correctly around twenty one, student at Brown, amazing style! Great kisser" Massie chanted everything she could remember from the previous night.

"Sounds promising, well are you ready for another wild night?" Claire asked thinking about what she could plan for that night.

"Oh God, as long as you don't talk about alcohol until after six" Massie begged as she looked at the clock. It was now one. Where on earth was Dylan? Still sleeping? If she could recall right, she didn't drink much. "Where's Dylan?"

"I think she's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up" Claire answered as she popped another blueberry inside her mouth. Massie decided to wake her up, she wanted to do something whilst she waited for Isaac to bring over the hangover snack.

Massie opened the door and saw Dylan sleeping in her bed like a baby. He hair was messed up like a lion's and her make up was still on and leaked on her porcelain face.

"Wakey wakey! It's time to wake up!" Massie yelled just for the thrill of it. Dylan's face was priceless. After whining and kicking her feet up and down under the sheets, she decided to wake up. She showered, brushed her teeth and when she came out she drank herself a shake.

She wasn't hangover, but she slept really late. When she came back home with Massie at around five or six, she stayed on the phone for about two hours with Harris. She really liked him. No kiss yet, nothing. She wanted to wait to make it more special.

The mexican food arrived, and Massie ate it till the last bite. When she was done, she was feeling much much better. Thank God there was no vomiting or anything.

"Okay! I hope you have a dress for tonight because we're going to the freaking opening party of the hottest new club in Westchester, Element!" Claire shrieked with excitement as she put down her Blackberry on the table.

"Wow, that's cool. Can I invite the boy I met last night?" Dylan immediately asked as she grabbed her iPhone ready.

"Sure, of course, it's your welcome party!" Claire clapped her hands with excitement. "Who's this guy?"

"Harris Fisher. Man, he's so perfect! I can't believe I met a guy like him in my first real day in this place. I LOVE Westchester" Claire answered as she dreamily stared at the clouds in the bright blue sky.

"Oh man, HARRIS FISHER? He has been my teen crush for years in middle school, he's in NYU now, right?" Claire asked as she stared at Claire in awe.

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"He went to Briarwood with me. He was one popular boy! I had a huge crush on him. Obviously he was in his right mind to not look at me twice, otherwise he would have been a total asshole, I mean he was a junior when I was in my last year of middle school"

"Is our school from elementary school all the way to high school?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, that's how most of private schools are in here" Claire replied. What she said would have sounded quiet snooty normally but when Claire said it with her charming tone of voice she sounded kind.

"Well. I spent over twenty thousand in the last two days yet I have _nada _to wear" Massie told herself. Claire flashed a hinting smile and grabbed her car keys.

"What time is it?" Claire asked laughing, knowing how pathetic she sounded.

"Time to shop?" Massie replied unsure. She was confused that a cool person such as Claire would use such a a cliche' line.

"You know it!" But Claire was like a fascinating creature, everything she did was acceptable, even if it was the most pathetic and juvenile thing. Her beauty and character made up for it.

"Well, let's get going then?" Massie replied. She finished a drink Inez brought her, and headed to her bedroom to throw on a BCBGMAXAZRIA black sexy seam shirred dress which made her body look amazing even if it had cap sleeves.

She put on her Dolce and Gabbana snakeskin hidden platform pumps and grabbed her matching clutch with her keys, credit card, and some cash.

Dylan was wearing a Dior Miss Dior peep toe pumps in a burgundy shade with a white asymmetrical Elizabeth and James dress. She had a really fit body which made the dress look amazing.

The girls jumped on the Aston Martin and followed Claire's Mercedes out of the house and towards the 19th Street, which was also commonly referred to as Fashion Street. It was Westchester's very own Fifth Avenue and Fashion Avenue.

When they arrived Claire lucked out by finding two parking spots right at the start of 19th Street, where the shops started, right in front of Saks Fifth Avenue. Massie parked behind the silver shiny car and got out looking uber glamorous in her dress and expensive heels.

The three girls paraded into the Badgley Mischka store which was at least three stories big. It was one of those stores where people were too intimidated to step into. The empty ones which had a few clients every thirty minutes, but when they bought things, they splurged and maxed out their black AmEx cards.

One of those stores where you wouldn't dare go in unless you had fabulous hair, were dressed in classy clothes and oozed 'rich and fabulous' from every single pore, knowing that if you didn't have those three you would be looked down at by the sale person who refused to help you out when choosing something.

Instead, when you had the three factors that gave you the courage to get in the store, they would serve you champagne and kiss your ass till you got out of the squeaky clean glass door.

"_Claire!_ What a pleasure to see you! It's been way to long, hasn't it?" a male sales person greeted Claire with an excessively delighted hug and kiss in both cheeks. He was gorgeous. But not the kind of guy you would get with. It was so obvious that he was gay. He looked like James Franco, with a much gayer vibe.

He was wearing a tight button down in a lilac blue with the first three buttons undone, which showed his toned and tanned pectorals.

"Oh my God! Kemp, when did you come back from Sicily?" Claire hugged him back.

"Last week! Can you say HOT. In every single sense. The weather, beach..."

"The men!" Claire and Kemp finished together. Okay, he was definitely gay. He was so good looking. His tan made him so irresistible. Why did all gay men have to be so damn good looking? What a waste!

"Well, Kemp. We need to catch up! Good thing I have a red carpet party tonight at Element. I need a dress, so does my step-sister to be, and her friend" Claire said pointing at Massie and Dylan.

"Well, aren't you two simply fabulous! I'm Kemp, a good friend of Claire. I helped her choose so many dresses for so many events!" Paolo introduced himself. "They were all a total success!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Massie Block" Massie shook hands with the fabulous gay man.

"Dylan Marvil" Dylan did the same.

Kemp snapped his fingers twice, ordering the two women to bring some champagne over to the guests.

"Well, let's find you girls a dress" Kemp said as he walked around the huge store. The girls sat down on the comfortable couch and waited for him to bring the clothes. "You're all size two, right?"

"You know it" Claire chanted back. "This event it's a cocktail party, it's also a red carpet event which means that we cannot have someone wearing the same dress as us!"

"You got it" Kemp waltzed to the racks and the three girls got some time alone where they could chat about Kemp.

"How often do you come here? You know the guy so well!"

"Not that often. A few times a year, but I know Kemp because he used to come to my school, he's two years older and once he graduated he went to St. Martins School of London. And basically what happened was he was in every single picture of all of the good parties and he was hired to work at Badgley Mischka for one year as a stylist, and by next year he will work as a designer in the house"

"No way, that sounds fabulous!" Massie exclaimed. Right then Kemp reappeared with rack of clothes dragged right in front of the girls.

"So, I've got this dress, silk in a gorgeous magenta. But for a more specific tone it's called Cerise. I was thinking Massie would look best in this color." Kemp handed it to the brunette. She really liked the dress.

It was classy, one shoulder, which was very in right now, and totally red carpet worty. Massie went to the dressing room and put the dress on. She looked fantastic. She had to admit to herself too.

She walked out and paraded around with her dress. "I love it! What do you guys think?"

"It would be a total ten if you put on a pair of black really tall peep-toe pumps and carry around that Jimmy Choo snakeskin clutch" Dylan said excited.

"You look fantastic. You should get the dress" Claire agreed. She looked through the rack and checked out the other beautiful dresses. "Is this a royal blue or dodger blue?"

"Royal blue. Isn't it lovely?" Kemp replied, he touched the material and got it out. It was a smooth and lustrous silk short dress with an asymmetrical shoulder. "I was thinking that this dress would look fabulous on Dylan. It matches her eyes, and you know that girls with red hair can't just throw on a random color dress and work it. They need to find what colors they look good in, and this seems to be working for you"

Dylan seemed to adore the dress and the color, so she headed to change. As they talk about random stuff, Dylan walked out of the door never looking better. The dress fit her perfectly and she felt like she couldn't take it off anymore since it looked so amazing.

"Definite buy. That color does look fabulous on you" Claire admitted. She wanted that dress for herself but she had to admit; she was a blond. Blonds had it much easier than redheads when it was about clothing colors. Blonds could wear pretty much everything except for yellow to avoid looking tacky.

"You think? Doesn't it make me look kinda fat?" Dylan asked. Typical Dylan Marvil.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kemp yelled at the redhead. "A pair of nude color heels would look totally avant garde with the dress. If paparazzis are going to be there, I'm totally going to put you in front page of Page Six Magazine!"

"Thank you so much for the help, Kemp" Dylan thanked him with two kisses on the cheeks.

"And lastly for my best client eve-r, and my high school best friend, Claire" Kemp said as he flaunted a gorgeous light blue long maxi dress. It was gorgeous. "Do you adore it or what?"

"Amazing. I love! Kemp, I swear, you never get it wrong" Claire thanked him with a huge hug. She knew straight away that it would have fit so well. She went to try it on anyway and left the three others in the main hall of the shop.

"So is this your definite choice?" Kemp asked as he wrote something on a legal pad with a sleek and black Mont Blanc pen.

"Most definitely! I absolutely adore this dress." Massie exclaimed with an obvious tone of excitement.

Dylan nodded with agreement. Kemp looked satisfied for another great sale, after all five thousand dollars were not just coins. Claire came out.

She had this air about her that she made everyone really admire hair, she was charming. Every move of hers made anyone around her turn around and watch every single move she made with admiration.

"This dress is fabulous! You never disappoint me Kemp! I'll let Page Six know it was you who dressed me!" Claire looked at herself in the mirror. She was this goddess with flowing blond perfect hair, a perfect toned tan and a flawless face with minimum make up. Massie immediately noticed the costumers in the shop all checking her out, but she didn't even seem to notice any of the attention they were giving her.

"Thank you dear, that would be fantastic" Kemp received a hug by the blond.

"Well, how about we pay now?" Claire said as she took it off inside the stall. She threw the dress over the stall as Kemp caught it and brought it to the cashier's.

Claire came out, dressed back into her normal clothes. She walked towards Massie and Dylan. "Girl, this treat is on me. I'm actually starting to like you guys"

"We can't let you do that! I can afford it now" Massie tried to stop Claire. It would have been a huge bill. Claire's dress was five thousand dollars, Massie's dress was around four thousand seven hundred, and Dylan's was five thousand three hundred.

"Oh, don't be silly! It's not even couture." Claire brushed her off, a mini assistant was folding the dress nicely in a silver Badgley Mischka box and slid it inside a sleek same colored bag.

"It's a present. To tell you how happy I am to have you as my future step-sister, or whatever that makes us if my mother marries your dad." Claire said as she flashed out her shiny black American Express credit card. "And as for you Dyl, I just really like you"

The mini assistant handed three silver bags to a Kemp minion who brought it to Massie's and Claire's car. "I don't know how I could ever accept this. Thank you! I'm really grateful"

The two girls thanked the very generous blond and drove back to the Block's mansion as Claire headed to the Lyons' estate. Her mother had divorced a millionaire and her lawyer managed to get the fifteen million worth estate in Westchester, the beach house in the Hamptons, the Paris town house and the Upper East Side penthouse with child support and alimony money. They were pretty much fixed for life.

---

"Come on Chris, hurry up or we'll be late!" Harris tried to hurry Chris Abeley who was driving like a blind grandmother.

"Why on earth are you in such a hurry? You're acting like a chick" Chris blurted out as he honked to the BMW that was in front of him and refused to drive even if the light was green now.

"I really like Dylan, she's the coolest girl I met in the past few years" Harris admitted. He looked out of the window and was never more annoyed with the traffic.

"If I remember correctly, the last person you seemed to have such deep feelings for was Fawn" Chris tried not to hit the soft spot too hard.

Harris' heart skipped a beat every time he heard her name. Fawn used to date Chris Abeley back in seventh grade, but when they broke up Chris realized that she was just one of those silly relationships full of self-made drama.

Harris dated her after, starting from freshman year in high school up to senior year. Prom Queen and King, the disgustingly beautiful blond deserved the spot. He could remember perfectly the beautiful Notte by Marchesa red one shoulder chiffon gown fitting with perfection; embroided trim on her tiny waist and an embellished shoulder. It was one of those dresses only people with such charm like Fawn could pull off.

They had never been more in love. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, and she was his first and only love.

She passed away at a car crash on her way to JFK Airport. She had a flight with him and his friends to Santorini but she never made it. She passed away just like princess Diana, inside a tunnel in a black limousine.

"Fawn." Harris repeated her name.

"Yeah. Well. I think Dylan reminds me a lot of her. Her green eyes, the remarkable lips. But apart from the looks; her personality... She's like a clone of Fawn if you can put it that way. Quirky, smart, always in her own little world. Fascinating"

"Might be, but I am aware that Dylan and Fawn are not the same person." Harris reassured him. Chris stopped in front of the beginning of the red carpet, and got out. He threw his keys to the valet and steadily walked next to Harris on the red carpet with flashing paparazzi cameras.

Harris looked around and saw Massie posing for the cameras with Dylan, then changed to posing with Claire. Then they posed together.

"Dylan!" Harris greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She looked fantastic. "Wow, you look good"

"Thank you! It's good to see you" Dylan said as she touched the arm.

"Claire! Let's take a picture with you and Chris Abeley!" a paparazzo asked. Claire greeted Chris with two pecks on the cheeks. They posed and took a few pictures.

"Hey stranger" Massie greeted Chris. Chris turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, haven't heard from you today" Chris kissed her on the lips and the paparazzi started taking pictures one after the other. "Let's go in shall we"

The two walked to the hot new club, and sat on the table that Claire had booked for ten. On top of the bright red plastic finished table there were lots of bottle Moet and Chandon as well as lots of Absolut Vodkas with different flavors, including Absolut Citron, Absolut Pear, Absolut Kurant, Absolut Vanilla, Absolut Mango and Absolut Peach.

They all sat down on the red leather couch where they poured each other drink.

"Oh my God, Massie, Dylan, these are my friends Kristen and Olivia. K, O, say hi to Massie and Dylan. Massie is my step-father to-be's daughter. And Dylan's her friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Olivia Ryan. You might have heard of my father, Conrad Ryan. He owns the most successful PR firm in Los Angeles. He knows all of the celebrities and stuff" Olivia bragged to both Massie and Dylan. Did Massie or Dylan even care?

"And I'm Kristen Gregory, pleased to meet you." Kristen was more modest than Olivia who kept on bragging about her birthday parties where she had Lady Gaga, Beyonce and apparently also Rihanna play for her. But Massie had heard about Kristen Gregory before. She was the biggest socialite in the New York area. Daughter of Mr. Winston Gregory IV, who sold arts from Andy Warhol's Marilyn Monroe painting to Picasso's first sketch ever made.

"Nice to meet you too" Massie shook her hand firmly. She meant it. She really thought they would get along fantastically.

After a round of drinks, and Tequila and Absinthe shots, they were tipsy. Massie kept on chatting with Kristen, and Chris Abeley would soon join the conversation. Dylan instead concentrated on her new found crush, Harris Fisher, they were getting all lovey-dovey and she was really hoping for a nice goodnight kiss from him by the end of this night.

Claire and Olivia were wondering when on earth their three other guests were going to come. Claire was expecting her long-time fuck buddy Dempsey Solomon, Olivia was waiting for her date, Griffin Hastings and lastly Kemp Hurley, who Claire invited before leaving the shop.

Soon, after two hours, they decided to show up.

"Why are you so late!" Claire exclaimed when they saw a lady bringing the last three guests.

"You didn't put me in the guest list, Claire. Only an hour later we realized we needed to say your name" Dempsey defended himself.

"Well, forgiven then. Massie, Dylan, these are Dempsey Solomon and Griffin Hastings. Griff, Dempsey, these are Massie and Dylan"

Massie and Dylan easily shook hands with them, and went back to their conversations. Massie really enjoyed Kristen's company, and she really liked the way she thought. They had the same interests in music, movies and literature, which basically made them soul mates. Massie also spent a lot of time with Chris Plovert.

There was this weird chemistry they shared, that she had never felt before. Even if she had been in love. It felt like there was a fire burning inside her that wouldn't extinguish unless she stayed with him.

By the end of the night, Massie's tipsiness was off. She was wide awake, and after a coffee she was ready to go. Chris Plovert instead was kinda drunk, so she offered to bring him to her house.

Dylan and Harris decided to stay out. Neither of them had drunk that much, and they really didn't want to part ways, so he decided to take her to Liberty Park.

Claire went back home with Dempsey, and Griffin went back home by himself. Kristen and Olivia decided to go back to Kristen's huge McMansion, and Kemp found a guy he was kind of interested in.

Harris opened the car's door for Dylan, and they drove off to Liberty inside his Mercedes Benz. They parked by a Pizza place, and walked to a bench where they talked and kept on talking.

She would have never gotten tired of talking to him. He was so interesting. He was so sweet and gorgeous. She wanted to take this slow. This was a perfect night to end with a first kiss.

After lots of cuddling with no lip-locking, Dylan started to get frustrated, and conscious about the situation. What if he did not like her the way she'd like him to like her? What if this possible romance was only noticed by her? Impossible. Every single move of his seemed like he was really into her.

"So my brother Cam ran away from home. He must be your age, and he was really kind of reckless. We have no idea where he went. He basically just ruined his own future, you know?"

"Yeah, that's horrible. Do you have any suspicions on where he might be at?"

"Maybe in Los Angeles or New York City. He was really into his music, wanted to start his own rock band. We hired a private investigator to look for him"

Dylan checked her watch. He really wasn't going to kiss her. It was five in the morning and the sun was slowly rising. "I think it's time to go home. I'm really tired"

Harris got up, helped her with her bag, and opened the passenger seat. Dylan sat down, and put the seat belt on like a good girl. Harris got in the car and started driving Dylan towards the Block's estate.

The sun was coming up, and Westchester looked much more beautiful in this light. Harris stopped his Mercedes in front of the huge intimidating gate, and Dylan stepped out of the car. He came out too.

This was the right moment to kiss him. He just drove her back home, the view was beautiful, and if he was not going to be a man and kiss her, she would force him. After all what was there to lose except for her dignity?

She stepped right in front of the door next to the gate. He accompanied her and she put the key inside the lock. When it opened she turned to him to thank him. "Thanks for tonight Harris. I had a great time"

"Thank _you,_you're a really cool person. I'd like to meet up with you again soon" Harris replied in his courteous manners.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. He didn't lean in to kiss her, and make all of her worries go away, which really frustrated Dylan. She sighed. She needed to take action. She was not going to spend the rest of the day thinking about that missed opportunity.

"Well... Aren't you going to kiss me?" She had the courage to demand.

"I'd thought you'd never ask"

He leaned forward, his warm lips touched hers. Her eyes automatically closed, and her heart started to beat faster and faster. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and made sure to not fall down from her tip-toes. She didn't want to separate her lips from his, but she had to.

By the time she did, she knew that he was the one person she _really _wouldn't mind spending the rest of the summer with.

* * *

**Please be patient with my super-duper late updates. but i guess nobody's reading so where's the rush?**

**okay that sounded a bit hostile, but please: REVIEW.**

**I really feel like nobody's reading, but there are people who just alert the story and never review.**

**So, yeah. Forgive me for the late chapter. It's a 5084 word chapter, so enjoy.**

**(and review)**

**thanks**


End file.
